


Dig My Way to Hell

by kingcobrakai1972



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Eventual Smut, F/M, probably a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcobrakai1972/pseuds/kingcobrakai1972
Summary: (Bonkai/Canon-divergent/AU) Based on the premise of an alternate TVD where Kai weasels his way into the Mystic Falls gang during their 'senior' year of high school. Kai struggles to adjust to his personal lessons with Sheila Bennett and his blossoming feelings for her granddaughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is set in an AU/canon divergent universe where Kai was born around the same time as the Mystic Falls gang, and the Parker family lives there instead of Portland. He and Jo are also teenagers, so they haven't merged as of yet/ gotten close to the age they're supposed to merge. It's kind of based around the idea of Kai being incorporated into the MF group before major plot points in the show.

"Kai, honey, you've got to focus," Sheila Bennett chastises before taking a sip out of her herbal tea. "We're gonna be here all night if you don't."

Malachai Parker knows they will be. He  _knows_ he's bad at magic, and he's even worse at impulse control. His father never lets him forget it. That's why he's here now, coming to Sheila's house after school every day- so he can learn to 'control' his siphoning ability and resist the urge to do it around his siblings.

He'd almost killed his brother, after all.

The witch squeezes the Bennett talisman in his hand, trying to resist siphoning it as he does. He knows Sheila can see the reddish aura emanating from his fingers if he starts to suck any of the magic out, so if he slips up even a little he'll fail the exercise. His brow twitches- it feels like he's an addict in severe need of a hit and his drug of choice is right in front of his face. He feels the familiar pull of the magic, and it begins to suction into his skin, sending a jolt of power through his fingertips-

"Well," Kai announces, dropping the talisman onto the coffee table. "I screwed that one up. Just like I, y'know, screw  _everything_ up. Just by being born." His temper is flaring and he knows it, but it's hard to keep his cool when he can't accomplish the one thing that would get his father to remove him from these god-forsaken therapy sessions. He knows that's what they are, really- therapy to try and dull the Parkers' fears that Kai will snap again. That he'll actually take a life.

"Just leave the talisman alone for a minute, child. You need to cool down. You're using an accusatory tone and you need to  _fight_ it. You don't want that ugly attitude coming in between you and your progress." Sheila's eyes are dark and wise, and he can almost imagine the warmth she might have in them for the people she loves. The Bennetts have always been known for their fierce loyalty, and Kai knows how much she adores her granddaughter. He's only seen her a few times now, but he doesn't really blame her. She looks more like a goddess than a teenage girl.

"Shouldn't you be watching  _The Price is Right_  or something?" Kai asks, sitting back in her comfortable plush couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table haphazardly. "Why are you doing this? Dad pay you a hefty sum?"

Sheila rolls her eyes, placing her teacup down on her reading desk. "You've got a mouth on you, don't you? I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, so I suggest you keep your sass to yourself before I change my damn mind." The older witch stands, making her way across the living room and towards the corridor. "Now take a few deep breaths and try to calm yourself before we get back to work- I'm taking a bathroom break."

Kai huffs, doing his best to scuff up the coffee table with the heels of his Converse. If he's going to keep attending Sheila's therapy sessions, he's damn sure going to make it known he doesn't think they're going to work.

* * *

Bonnie distinctly recalls her Grams's warnings about Kai Parker, but can't help but continue to wonder just how legitimate they are.

He's in Ric's History class that day, occupying his usual seat to the left of Bonnie and behind Elena. He doesn't look like he's written one word of notes down on his spiral notebook so far, but he's definitely fixated on shoving a ring-adorned hand into the depths of his desk to retrieve pringles to pop into his mouth.

He's  _always_ eating. Bonnie remembers the first day they shared a class together when he covered the floor with pork rind dust and it smelled like the gross chips for almost a week.

"Kai," Ric says abruptly, jolting Bonnie out of her thoughts. She can tell he's about to make a target out of the Parker witch, but his eyes are amused and kind nonetheless. Bonnie finds herself wondering what it would have been like if Tanner was still alive. "Can you tell me the name of the English art historian in 1979 that was exposed as a Soviet spy and stripped of his knighthood? Since you're so busy crunching up a storm over there."

There are a few chuckles at this, but Kai, as usual, doesn't look fazed at all. "Oh, you mean Anthony Lettuce?" He makes a scoffing noise, grinning. " _Devil's_ lettuce. Get it? 'Cuz his last name is actually Blunt-"

Bonnie snorts involuntarily and he shoots a glance at her.

"Wow," Ric concedes, pacing back to the chalkboard. "That was, uh, more than I needed, but still correct, so... Thank you, Kai. Back on topic-"

Bonnie zones out for most of the lecture, occasionally stealing a look at the other witch across from her. She thinks he's maybe the first witch her age she's actually been around and the thought intrigues her. When the class bell rings and he stands to leave, she finally decides to say something. Elena has already waved her goodbye and started filing out with the other students, so she finds the courage to speak.

"So, uh..," she starts, swallowing. "How are the, uh, lessons?" It's a lame conversation starter and she immediately realizes it. If whatever he's dealing with is bad enough to warrant personal lessons with Sheila Bennett, she doubts it's anything pretty.

"The lessons?" Kai asks dryly. She notices him straightening a leather band on his wrist and her eyes flick to it. He has a weird way of dressing- it's almost reminiscent of the 90s. "Oh, they're grand," he continues, looking off and declining to meet her gaze as he speaks. "There's nothing like camping out in the metaphorical Gingerbread House of the Bennett witches. Sheila's gonna eat me up at any minute." He swallows, his throat bobbing.

"She's not that bad," Bonnie says in defense, immediately put off by his flippant attitude. "Grams is incredible, and she's the best witch I know. If you don't learn something then that's probably on you." Somewhere deep in the back of her brain, she winces.  _Way to go, Bonnie. Start a conversation with a guy and then throw him under the bus._

"You're right," Kai says abruptly, to her surprise. His eyes look a little unsteady, though, and it occurs to her he's still being sarcastic. "Whatever would I do without my own personal Gandalf the White?" Just as she opens her mouth in indignation, he speaks again. "Kidding- I think. I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie." He offers her a weak smile.

She watches him go, only a little intrigued.

* * *

"So Pringle Guy is going to your house on the daily?" Elena asks, clearly flabbergasted. She's digging into her locker, changing out her binder for their next class. " _And_ he's a witch? Mystic Falls is just getting more supernatural by the minute."

"Yep," Bonnie confirms, giving a tight nod. "Grams is teaching him 'control', apparently. Control over what, I don't really know." She leans against the lockers, feeling wistful. She's realizing just how much her time with her grandmother is going to be cut down by this predicament.

"Well,  _that's_ no good," Elena sighs, slamming the door shut. "We don't need any more lack of control around here- look at what Damon the resident vampire psychopath pulled on Tanner."

Bonnie swallows, trying not to think about the older Salvatore brother. She still didn't quite understand Elena's fixation on Stefan but decided to keep the thought to herself. She knew things had been rocky between the two ever since Emily had destroyed the talisman crystal and Damon had tried to rip Bonnie's head off.

"Anyways, are you going to the bonfire tonight? Caroline's going to kill me if I don't show up, so," Elena is rambling as the two start to walk towards class. Bonnie falls easily into step next to her, clutching her books to her chest.

She gives a sigh. "I guess so. I don't really want to invoke the wrath of Caroline right about now either." She knows as soon as the words are out of her mouth that it's probably a bad decision. Mystic Falls bonfires were almost never  _just_ bonfires anymore.

The rest of the day drags on, though, and some part of her is almost looking forward to it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Parker house is  _loud_. It always has been. Kai wonders, not for the first time, why he hasn't snapped yet.

Luke and Liv were sophomores in high school, which left Joey, Druilla, Camille and James as juniors. A house full of teenagers, three-story and wraparound porch or not, was something that could drive a guy to the brink of insanity.

He wonders vaguely how his father does it. He knows his mother couldn't— it was probably part of the reason why she had committed suicide a year ago. A full house with kids along with coven drama was enough to drive anyone mad.

The thought of her death should bring him pain, but it doesn't. He's always had a hard time processing emotion or registering any kind of feeling aside from sporadic and compulsive rage. He knows Jo still lays awake at night over it— only because she's told him she has.

He's inhaling marijuana smoke into his lungs and listening to  _The World I Know_ by Collective Soul on his stereo when he finally hears the gentle knock on his door.

He knows it's his twin— he can feel it when she's around, almost like some kind of magical second sense. "Come in," he groans, snuffing the blunt out on an ash tray and grabbing his favorite pillow to give it a good fluff before he situates his head on it.

When she slips inside, he notices she's changed out of the clothes she'd worn to school that day. She's dressed in a sheer turquoise top and a jean jacket that makes her look annoyingly like she's some kind of Elena Gilbert groupie. Her dark hair is framing her face and it looks like she's recently used a flat iron on it.

"Sissy," he greets, looking over her get-up with lazy eyes. "Hot date?" He turns over in bed so the length of his body is fully facing her. "Oh,  _wait_ — are you an Elena Gilbert pod person? Didn't realize Halloween had come a month early."

Jo rolls her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "I  _was_ going to ask you if you wanted a ride to the Mystic Falls High bonfire tonight, but since you're obviously in one of your famous self-sabotaging moods, I'll rescind the invitation."

"Is Bonnie going to be there?" he asks suddenly, eyebrows knitting closer together. "Like.. Bonnie Bennett? Sheila's gra—"

"I know who she is, Kai. I have Physics class with her," Jo interrupts, sudden interest sparking her expression. "Why..?" Seeing Kai fixated on anything besides food, music and solitude was a first.

He looks down, fiddling with the rings on his hand absently. "No reason, just, uh... Had to ask her something about Sheila." It's a lie, of course. He doesn't have anything planned to say to her. He figures he'll just show up in front of her and whatever nonsense comes to him will pour out of his mouth. He just wants to be in her presence and smell the scent of lavender and incense that clings to her clothes. He doesn't really know why— he figures maybe it's the magnetic pull of spending time with a witch his age that isn't in the Gemini Coven. After all, the Parkers had only moved here to be with extended family recently.

Jo narrows her eyes at him. "Last I heard, Bonnie was going, yeah. You coming, then?"

He sighs, twisting a ring between his fingertips. "I guess. I have to talk to her."

Kai is sure Jo is speaking after this, but he ignores her, tuning into the hum of the familiar music in the background.

_Have we eyes to see that love is gathering?_

_All the words that I've been reading,_

_Have now started the act of bleeding,_

_into one, into one._

* * *

Bonnie brings her things to Sheila's for the weekend, unpacking her clothes in the bedroom her Grams has for her. Rudy wouldn't be home again for another half-week, so she's prepared to spend as much time with her grandmother as she can muster for the near future. Learning about vampires and having her world turned upside down by the Salvatore brothers had left her in a weird place, and being around Grams cleared her head.

Dressing in a purple knit top and boho style leather boots, she brushes her long dark hair out and makes sure she's as presentable as possible for the bonfire. Once she feels prepared, she leaves her room and is greeted by the sight of Grams perched in her favorite armchair, clutching a book.

"Bonnie," she says, removing her cat-eyed reading glasses and popping up from her seat. "I see you're all dressed up. Got big plans for the night?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that," Bonnie agrees, shrugging. "Just a little bonfire Tyler Lockwood is throwing and Caroline is dragging us to. You know how she gets."

"I do, I do," Sheila chuckles, and ushers Bonnie towards the door to the backyard. "Come on, child, I have something to show you."

The sun is setting on the horizon but hasn't quite dipped below it. It casts a pinkish glow on the lawn and illuminates all of Sheila's witchy windchimes and baubles. Bonnie gazes fondly at a wind chime made of crystals that Sheila had helped her and Elena craft as kids.

Finally, her gaze falls on the glass patio table- there are a few potted plants with various flowers, all of which are wilted. The majority of them seem to be pansies of multiple colors- violets, reds, and blues. The younger Bennett witch glances up at her grandmother in confusion. "Dead flowers?"

"Look again, honey. These aren't just dead flowers- they're pansies that  _you_ can revive." She smiles kindly, gesturing for her granddaughter to step up. Bonnie obeys, coming closer to one of the pots.

"Give me your hand, Bonnie." Sheila takes her right hand in hers, drawing it over to the wilted petals of the first flower. "If you let yourself relax and feel the ebb and flow of the magic, you'll be able to sense it; the Earth. The Earthen energy is in all organic things, alive or dead. Coax it back to fruition."

Bonnie takes a deep, slow breath, allowing herself to relax as much as she can. Grams had convinced her to begin meditational practices every now and then, so slipping into the state of mind felt as easy as lowering herself into drawn up water.

The magic hums under her fingers, feeling like an electric buzz with the light of life itself. She imagines, in her mind's eye, the flower bursting into life and growing bigger than even her. Feeling the magic rush through her like fire, she opens her eyes to see green spread throughout the stems of the flower. Its petals blossom outwards, the vibrant purple hue returning to them as if it had never been gone.

She laughs breathlessly, glancing up at Grams excitedly. "I-I did it. I brought them back."

"Yes you did, girl." She gives a chuckle, shaking her head. Now help me revive the rest of them- Don't want to keep your friends waiting."

* * *

"Bonnie," Caroline greets excitedly, taking her friend in her arms to give her a tight hug.

The witch had finally driven out to the bonfire after nightfall, and plenty of people were already plastered. The waterhole was loud with chatter and the occasional hoot and holler of a drunken teenager.

"Love the outfit. Cute shirt— not sure what you were going for with the boots," Caroline assesses, holding the other girl at an arm's length. She gives a little burp and instantly covers her mouth, giggling into her hand.

"Caroline, are you drunk already?" Bonnie chastises, pulling her friend's hand away from her face. "Seriously? I  _just_ got here."

"So what if I am?" the blond slurs, waving a dismissive hand. "Look at everybody else. I saw a guy  _laying_ in a tree passed out. How do you even do that?" Scoffing, she starts to stalk in the other direction. "I just need one more drink, okay?"

After briefly contemplating chasing after the girl but ultimately deciding against it, Bonnie wanders through the crowd of partiers, trying to make her way to where the actual bonfire is. She's stopped in her tracks, however, when a tall figure suddenly collides into her. Catching her shoulders in his hands, he reinstates their personal space all the while still holding her gaze. His eyes are twinkling as if he thinks something's funny, but his mouth doesn't show it if he does.

It's Kai.

"Got somewhere to be?" he asks, a playfulness to his tone. "Y'know, I think I saw Caroline over at the Jell-O shots again. Someone should stop her before she either gets alcohol poisoning or decides to rule over us all and create the Forbes administration."

Bonnie laughs, looking him over with a sweep of her eyes. He's dressed in what she recognizes as a Stone Temple Pilots tee, with a jean jacket and dark pants to match. She wonders just how much of the 90s infests the rest of his wardrobe.

"That's, uh— not too far off from what might happen, actually," Bonnie says, her hands finding her pockets and slipping into them almost nervously. Caroline had been known for her bossy attitude, but she was un-shockingly even worse when intoxicated. Bonnie remembers one party in particular when their friend group had gotten drunk at the lake and Caroline had attempted to play matchmaker and fix Elena and Matt's recent breakup. The aftermath had been no short of a catastrophe.

"How's, the, uh— the juice?" Kai asks conversationally, and seems to realize how strange the sentence is shortly after speaking it. "The drinks, I mean." He grimaces like he's in pain and Bonnie does everything in her power not to laugh.

"I wouldn't know," she replies, grinning. "Haven't had any yet."

"Really?" he asks, eyebrows knitting together. His voice is handsome; bold and extroverted like he is. She finds herself playing with the threads inside her pockets, fidgeting. "Tyler's trash can punch is insane," he continues. "I mean, the guy looks like a football just as much as he throws one, but  _man_ does he know his alcohol."

Bonnie snorts, looking up at him with twinkling eyes. "A little rude, but, uh... Probably true, honestly." She involuntarily thinks about how badly Tyler treats Vicki, and suddenly doesn't regret Kai's jab anymore.

"C'mon, c'mon," Kai urges, gesturing for her to follow him as he starts to weave through the crowd. Bonnie notices as she's following him just how toweringly tall he is over her, and she feels some amount of butterflies in her stomach. She knows it's wrong— Grams warned her about Kai, so for all intents and purposes she should have her guard up, but it was proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated. He was just naturally extroverted and charming, and the amount of attention he was placing in her that she wasn't used to was exhilarating.

When they finally reach the cheap party table littered with refreshments, Kai seizes a red solo cup and fills it with the mysterious orange-red beverage. He hands it to her, a smirk playing at his lips as he watches her down some of it.

It's fruity and disgustingly sweet, but she keeps drinking.

"Ah, I love getting drunk," Kai says with mock-wistfulness, his cheeks dimpling. "Something about forgetting all your woes and childhood traumas to watch teenage idiots throw themselves into lakes and potentially die is really zen." He swigs more of his own drink, giving a generous burp.

Bonnie is guzzling the alcohol, hardly listening to what he's saying. She's realized that the stress of finding out she's a witch and that her best friend is dating a vampire is borderline too much for her to handle. Intoxication seems like the easiest approach.

"Bon?" Kai asks, glancing over at her. "You haven't always known, have you? That you're an all-powerful witch goddess from one of the strongest covens in the world?" His words are all flattery, his tone soft and his eyes probing. Bonnie notices for the first time that he looks as if he's constantly amused or even plotting something, and the revelation makes her a little uneasy. Nevertheless, his compliment causes an unexpected warmth to flare up in her and she swallows.

"No. I mean, my Grams always told me I was, but I never really believed it. Not until my best friend explained to me that vampires exist a week ago after I almost had my head ripped off by one." She clutches her Solo cup with a little more grip, remembering starkly the rush of fear and pain that had accompanied her as soon as Damon tore into her neck. He'd been devastated; lashing out because Emily Bennett had possessed Bonnie and destroyed the crystal that was supposed to help open the vampire tomb under Fell's Church.

"Eugh," Kai says, making a face. "Do they do that? Didn't realize vampires were in the, uh, camp of the whole decapitation thing. Seems like overkill if you ask me." He takes a swig from his cup again, tilting his head back.

Bonnie scoffs, shaking her head. "You don't know the half of it. It's Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. He's nice enough, I guess— he saved my life. But he's still a vampire." She shrugs, looking uneasy. "And vampires apparently snap peoples' heads off at any wrong turn, so." Looking solemn, Bonnie downs the rest of the cup contents and promptly reaches for more. She's starting to feel dizzy, but she only wants to be more drunk.

"I can only assume by the copious amounts of trash can punch you're consuming that you have some vampire hang-ups you're trying to forget about, right?" Without warning, he takes her wrist and begins pulling her back into the crowd. His fingers feel warm clasped around her skin and she inhales.

As it turns out, he's leading her to the actual bonfire. He pulls Bonnie over to the edge of a bench, motioning for her to sit down with him. Snatching a wayward bag of marshmallows and some pokers that look like they were made from wire clothing hangers, he hands her one.

"It's not a fix-all, but eating is something that's always helped me." Kai, looking reflective, slides a marshmallow onto his own stick and holds it over the fire. "I have.. tons of brothers and sisters, and all of them can practice magic except for me. Cooking and eating is cathartic." His blue-gray eyes are staring into the fire, looking mostly open and honest. Bonnie swallows.

"You.. don't practice magic?" She tries not to sound disappointed or too surprised, but it proves to be difficult.

"No," he says, and pauses for a moment. "I'm what they call a Siphoner. Or 'resident family abomination', take your pick. I can.. suck up magic through touch and then use it, but I don't have any of my own." His eyes are lowered, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. His lips are pursed in a frown like he's deep in thought.

Bonnie places her cup down on the bench and prepares a marshmallow on her stick, extending it out over the fire next to his. "That's.. awful," she starts, looking at him earnestly. "I'm sorry. Is that why you're tutoring with Grams?"

Just as he's opening his mouth to reply, they're interrupted by the sound of Elena.

"Have you guys seen Caroline? I was trying to make sure she wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere, but I can't seem to find her." Elena is wearing a low cut violet tank top with no jacket, and she's clutching her arms like she's cold. Her cheeks are flushed and her dark doe-eyes are filled with concern.

"Last I saw she was going to the refreshments table, but she wasn't there anymore by the time I got there," Bonnie replies, pulling her marshmallow from the fire. "Do you need any help finding her?"

Elena hesitates, rubbing her arms for a moment before speaking again. "Uh.. yeah, if you don't mind. I'm kind of worried about her. You know how she is— normally the center of attention, or at least trying to be."

"Ouch," Kai says, popping his marshmallow into his mouth. " _Trying_ to be? Coming from the Timberwolves' star cheerleader? Low blow."

Elena looks startled at first, and then narrows her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "So are you planning on helping, or are you just going to sit there being an ass the rest of the night?"

"Guys," Bonnie interrupts irritably, abandoning her marshmallow stick and standing. "Let's just look for Caroline, alright? Chill." The alcohol in her system is making her feel wobbly as she stands, but she takes a moment to get a grip on herself before setting off in the direction of the woods.

"Bon, wait up," Kai calls, jogging after her. "I was  _kidding_." When she spares a glance in his direction, she realizes he's clutching the stick she'd abandoned. He pulls the sticky marshmallow off of it, grinning so his dimples re-appear. "You left this."

He moves as if he's going to feed it to her, and Bonnie, unsure of what to do, opens her mouth. The marshmallow manages to fit in, but some of it sticks to Kai's finger as he pulls away. He shamelessly sucks the sugar from the finger, not breaking eye contact with her as he does. The marshmallow is good; a little crispy on the outside and warm and gooey on the inside. Bonnie swallows and looks away, suddenly embarrassed by their shared gaze.

"I'm gonna go ahead," Elena interrupts, startling Bonnie. "Going to start looking for Care." She purses her lips in what resembles an awkward grimace and steps around them, heading into the trees.

"Oops," Kai shrugs, and Bonnie shoots him a perplexed look. "Just c'mon," she sighs, and the two pick over the foliage to follow after Elena.

They're walking for only a little while, but Kai is still chatting. "Does Caroline normally get lost in the forest when she's drunk or is that just a special occasion type thing? Seems kind of inconvenient if you ask me." He's brandishing Bonnie's stick around like a faux weapon, occasionally pointing at things or slapping brush.

"Guess she was feeling like spicing it up," Elena says sarcastically, and a grin pulls at Bonnie's lips.

"Well-" Kai begins, but is immediately cut off at Elena's cry.

Around the tree where Elena was standing, the shape of two bodies collapsed come to Bonnie's view. As she moves closer, she realizes with slow horror that one of them is Caroline while the other is a Timberwolves football player. There's blood matted on both of their necks, and Bonnie's stomach drops.

"Oh my god," Elena exclaims, dropping to her knees to check Caroline's pulse. "S-she's alive, but- Bonnie, get help."

Nodding dazedly, she feels adrenaline washing over her at the sight of one of her best friends like this.  _Vampires. Vampires again._

"Help, somebody help," she shouts, stumbling in the direction of the bonfire. She's fumbling for her cell phone; trying to find it so she can dial 9-1-1. She barely registers Kai's hands falling on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Hey, Bonnie.  _Hey_ , listen to me," he was saying, and she tries to focus, her heart hammering in her chest. She suddenly can't breathe, and the phone slips from her fingers, falling into the soil. She can hear the outcries of other party-goers as everyone comes to see what the commotion is.

She realizes distantly that she might be having a panic attack. She can remember the feeling of Damon's fangs digging into her flesh, tearing and sinking-

" _Bonnie_ ," Kai was saying, breaking through her haze. He pulls her into a hug, crushing the Bennett girl against his jean jacket and wrapping his arms around her. She clings to him desperately, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispers into him. "We need to help Care-"

"Take a deep breath," Kai insists, using one hand to stroke her hair. "Just.. a couple seconds."

She does.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline is taken away on a stretcher, and Bonnie is still mortified. She'd seen Care's pale, cold skin, and it had sparked a fear in her she knows she can't extinguish. How long until vampires do this to all of the people she loves— her entire town?

She's calmed since her anxiety attack, but the cops and Sheriff Forbes had instructed her, Kai and Elena stand off to the side for further questioning. The idea of recounting everything made her stomach twist.

They report the scene exactly as they'd found it, though, and Bonnie feels like she's going to be sick.

"You okay, Bonnie? You look a little pale," Sheriff Forbes observes, her eyes crinkling at the corners with concern. "Can you get her some water?" she asks a passing cop, who gives a solemn nod.

"I'm okay, Liz, really," Bonnie assures her, nodding. "Just.. a little shaken up, that's all. I thought Care was just— I thought she was—"

"I know, sweetie. I know. The paramedics have her now and she's going to be just fine. My daughter can be a pain sometimes, but she's a fighter. Eric's parents, though.." The blond woman dips her head. She's referring to the Timberwolves football player— the one who was drained and killed next to Caroline. Bonnie feels empathetic tears begin to sting her eyes. "Are you kids alright?" Liz asks, turning her attention to Elena and Kai.

Kai gives a loose shrug, looking for all the world like he's unaffected. His gray eyes are unreadable, and they look larger than normal in the dark. If it weren't for his utter lack of emotion, Bonnie would think he seemed put off by the question. "I send my best wishes to your daughter, Sheriff," he says, and Bonnie wonders if she's imagining the casual undertone in his voice. She suddenly feels self-conscious of her readily displayed emotion.

"Me too, Liz," Elena chimes in, but her well wishes sound more genuine. "I know Caroline will have a fast recovery. If you need anything at all, from me or Jer—"

"That's okay, Elena," Liz says, nodding tightly. Bonnie swears she sees the shine of telltale tears in her eyes. "Really, thank you both. Sorry to keep you out here. I have to go, but I'll talk to you again later."

The three of them bid their goodbyes to Liz, who turns back to the crime scene to continue her work.

Elena is the first to move, and Bonnie and Kai follow her back to the camp. They're all in a brief silence until they hear the sound of Stefan Salvatore's voice.

"Hey," he greets, and after crossing the clearing to meet them, he takes Elena into a tight hug. He closes his eyes, digging his fingers into her hair, and Bonnie fully realizes just how relieved he looks. Like he's holding her and savoring every part. She's always wanted a love like that. Her throat hurts as she remembers her dad's business trip and her mom's absence.  _She doesn't even have a family to make up for it_.

"I came as soon as I got your text," Stefan was saying, and now he's holding her face in his hands. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Stefan, if this was Damon then you have to tell me." To Bonnie's surprise, Elena doesn't sound relieved at all to be in his embrace. She sounds upset, and her voice is wavering like she's on the cusp of tears. "You can't lie to me. If he did this— if he's hurting the people I  _love_ , I need to know."

"No, no, no," Stefan says softly, shaking his head. "Damon was with me the entire night. He got a call from Sheriff Forbes— it's a new vampire. Someone we don't know."

Elena visibly loosens a little at this news, but still looks on edge. "Does this mean you're staying in town?"

He nods, releasing her from his grip finally. "For as long as it takes to make sure you, Caroline and Bonnie are safe."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're the problem?" Kai asks, startling almost everyone. Bonnie had been so enraptured in Stefan and Elena's exchange, her stomach turning at the idea of a new vampire in town, that she had almost forgotten his lingering presence. "I mean,  _come_ on. There's gotta be some math to be done here— dotted lines to be drawn. Mystic Falls, the perfect, lonely town of white picket fences and high school bonfires turned into an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Stefan sets his jaw, his dark eyes thinly concealing a gleam of pain. "Maybe so. Which is why I'm getting out of here as soon as Mystic Falls is free of this mystery vampire."

"Will you just cut it out?" Elena snaps, surprising Bonnie. She recognizes that her newest witch friend is being a little uncouth, but the truth behind his words rings free. The fact Elena disagrees this vehemently shouldn't come as a surprise to her, but it still does. "This thing you're doing where you mysteriously hang around in the background and give an opinion no one asked for is seriously not helping right now."

" _Oh_ , yeah. You're right," he says in amusement, tilting his head and giving her a cold-natured smirk. "Forgot Elena Gilbert is the president of the local Hug-a-Vampire foundation.  _Silly me_." He turns abruptly, striding off in the other direction.

Bonnie shoots an exasperated look at Elena and follows after him, nearly tripping over her own feet from her lingering drunkness. "Kai, wait up," she calls, and she sees him slow his pace just slightly. "Just wait a second. Elena's just—"

"Got a vampire-shaped stick shoved firmly up her backside?" Kai finishes for her, his tone plenty mocking.

"If that's how you want to put it," Bonnie says carefully, trying to meet his eyes.

"You know she doesn't even care that a vampire tried to kill you." He says it almost like a question. "That  _is_  what happened, right? That's what you meant about vampires having a tendency to rip peoples' heads off?"

Bonnie swallows, the horrible memory of Damon tearing into her neck attempting to resurface.

She's spared replying when an unknown girl rushes up to them. She's got dark hair, blue-gray eyes and looks strikingly like Kai. Bonnie vaguely remembers her as Jo, the girl from her Physics class.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Jo demands, clutching his shoulders and giving him a once over. "I went over to see you when the cops came, but you were already gone, and just— it was vampires, wasn't it?"

"Sure was, Sissy. Now if you'd let go of me so I can enjoy this really neat commodity called personal space." He claps his hand on hers, giving it a little pat just before she drops her hold on him.

"Ass," she says, her tone having switched. "Hey, Bonnie. It was a good party before the, uh, vampire invasion. Guess that adds a little Mystic Falls charm, though, right?"

Bonnie supplies her with a grin. "Right. It's nice to see you, Jo. Didn't realize you two were related."

There's a tick in Kai's jaw, and he looks away stubbornly. "Yeahh, that's the beauty of Parker twins. You know 'em when you see 'em next to each other." He grins, looking at Jo. "In fact, it's almost like we're the same exact person? Right, Jo?" There's something sinister in his tone that makes the hair stand up on Bonnie's neck, and from the way Jo gulps uncomfortably, she gathers it's a fairly reasonable reaction. She realizes with a start that she knows nothing about this coven or its magic— how they keep it or obtain it. She knows nothing about  _Kai_. Yet here she is, chasing after him to bandage up his feelings after some harsh words from Elena.

"I have to go," Bonnie says suddenly, gesturing a thumb towards the direction of the road. "My grams is picking me up soon, so, uh..." She gives Kai a smile and hopes it doesn't look like a grimace. Her motor skills still aren't functioning to a hundred percent. "I'll see you around."

Kai just looks at her, a faint smile remaining on his lips. "Sweet dreams, Bonster."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it, girl?" Sheila asks, eyeing Bonnie with concern. They had just pulled up in the driveway and were sitting in Grams's car with the key pulled from the ignition. "I know whatever you saw has you spooked. Can't hide things like that from these old eyes." She gives her granddaughter a kind smile, reaching over to place a hand comfortingly on hers.

Bonnie sighs, knowing she'd feel guilty  _not_ confiding in Grams. She knows the older woman has been worried for her ever since vampires entered the Mystic Falls picture.

"Kai's family... How do they keep their magic?" It's no secret that a lot of covens have certain ways to draw on or keep their magic strong in the family. The Bennetts in particular had always been a particularly powerful line, since, as Grams put it, the women naturally had and kept their magic without having to perform any kind of routine sacrifices of any manner. She'd heard tale of the New Orleans witches, who practiced an Ancestral Magic that required literal human sacrifice. She shudders at the thought.

Sheila looks at her granddaughter in surprise. "You've been spending time with Malachai? Honey, you know what I told you-"

"You can't exactly keep me from seeing someone who sits next to me in class on a daily basis," Bonnie argues, feeling a spark of annoyance. She knows Grams means well, but she's sure that whatever hang-ups Kai has, she'd rather know about them than be in the dark. The fear of not knowing is overpowering for her.

"Very well," Sheila sighs, retracting her hand and leaning back in her seat. "That boy is from one of the strongest covens of west coast America; the Gemini. The Gemini practice a very old kind of magic that's built around the concept of enstating one coven leader and receiving their power from this particular leader." She pauses, looking at Bonnie solemnly. "It's called the Merge. Each generation, the coven performs a ritual to merge two of their coven twins together into one person. That.. that new person becomes the leader, and this keeps the magic alive throughout the coven."

"What happens if the leader dies without passing on their magic?" Bonnie asks, her stomach feeling like it's turning over. She almost doesn't want the answer.

"If the coven leader dies without passing on all of that power, then the entire coven dies along with them," Sheila says carefully. "That's why the Merge ceremony happens when the new set of twins turn twenty-two years old. It's security that the leader will always be young, or at the very least middle-aged."

"He's a twin," Bonnie says slowly, the realization falling into place. "Jo is his twin. Does that mean if he merges, then... he dies?"

"Or Josette," her Grams replies gravely. "It all depends on who is the most powerful at the time. It is said that the surviving twin takes on qualities of the one who has passed."

"That's... horrible," Bonnie says quietly, feeling an empathetic lump in her throat. Kai's voice echoes in her head.  _"In fact, it's almost like we're the same exact person? Right, Jo?"_

"Malachai is unsteady. As a Siphoner, he's dangerous to your average witch, but it's more than that. The boy has been neglected by his coven, and he harbors vengeful feelings from it. He's not safe to be around. It's a mighty task I've taken on, trying to see if anything in him can be saved."

"If his coven neglected him for being a Siphoner, that's hardly his fault," Bonnie says stubbornly, and starts to open the door to get out. "Thanks for the talk, Grams. I appreciate it." She suddenly doesn't feel like continuing the conversation, and hops out of the car to close the door after her.

* * *

"Elena, can we talk about this?" Bonnie insists as the Gilbert girl slams her locker shut. "I need you to understand  _why_ I went after Kai."

Elena fixes dark eyes on her, pursing her lips. "Why? Because he's hot and your Grams is nursing him back from broody hot guy to normal hot guy? That's not her responsibility and it's not yours, either." Her words are a little more cutting than Bonnie expected they'd be, and she suspects that her best friend is still on the defensive of Stefan.

"Come  _on_ , Elena. It's not your responsibility to clean up after vampires' messes either, but Stefan keeps dragging you into things." She takes a deep breath and places both hands on her best friend's shoulders. "I'm a witch. And as you might have already seen when Damon tried to rip my head off, it's not super safe. It's also, like, really scary. Being around another witch my age, like Kai- it helps. I don't expect you to fully get it, but as my friend I want you to try." The words are earnest and from the heart- she knows it's something Elena has and always will value.

The brunette gives a defeated sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. He's just- he's just so irritating," Elena vents, putting her own hand over Bonnie's affectionately. "It was really bad timing." The two of them start walking toward class, falling into step next to each other.

"Alright, listen- enough talk about Kai," Bonnie declares. "What time are we visiting Caroline in the hospital tonight?"

"Seven o'clock? If you want to come to my house after school, we can all carpool," Elena offers. "Might have to deal with Jeremy, though. Jenna's staying late at work tonight and she doesn't want us to let him out of our sight because of the recent weed debacle."

Bonnie laughs, and the two girls head into their classroom.

* * *

In light of the career fair that's supposed to take place on Friday, Alaric spends their class period discussing some of the past 'booming' professions in the history of Mystic Falls. Bonnie tries to focus, but is taken out of the game more than once as her attention keeps diverting over to Kai.

He's gnawing on a stick of jerky, and he keeps giving her long, weird stares as he does. She isn't sure whether to be amused or concerned, but settles on curious. He's a weird guy, she realizes— skinny for how much he eats, and more clever and witty than he looks. A warmth settles in her stomach, and she feels mortified.  _Her_ _?_ Liking  _this_ boy? It seems ludicrous enough to dismiss.

She tries to focus on writing notes, leaning her cheek into one hand and using her other to jot words across the page with a pencil. Bonnie is mostly able to turn her attention to the work, jotting down important dates and historical details, until Alaric says something that makes her start.

"Something else that Mystic Falls was known for— and you might laugh— is vampire hunting."

There are a few snorts, and Elena and Bonnie exchange glances. Ric had definitely been displaying questionable behavior, and Elena had even told her about the history teacher assigning Jer the extra credit essay on local vampire lore. He seemed almost like he was prodding around— looking for something. Sometimes, Bonnie caught him staring off into space almost sadly while the class was quietly working on assignments. She knew there was another story here and was curious as to what it was.  _If vampires had already ruined someone else's life like they were bound to ruin theirs._

"I know, I  _know_ what you're thinking. This can all be chocked up to a bunch of crazy old geezers having one too many a drink and explaining away old fears with made-up, very human stories. But real or not, there was historically a group of people who believed vampires were rampant in this town— and they formed a council to stop them."

Kai is grinning, chewing on a chunk of jerky before swallowing. He raises his hand, and Bonnie can practically  _see_ the sarcasm in the gesture, it's so palpable.

"Yes, Kai?" Ric prompts, and already appears to be bracing himself.

"So you're saying the  _elusive_ Mystic Falls had a vampire fan club? Did they carry around little club bracelets and have a secret garlic-wielding handshake?" He glances around the class as he speaks, as if daring someone to interrupt him. "It's cute, Ric."

Alaric fixes him with a look, sighing and leaning against his own desk. "More or less, yeah. I'd like to think a group of self-proclaimed vampire hunters were probably pretty interested in the topic of vampires as a whole. What we can glean from this, though, is the power of the mind. How, especially in times that aren't modern, what people  _think_ and  _believe_ can warp their actual perceptions of reality." He begins to pace in front of the class, and Bonnie spots a girl that was beginning to nod off straighten up in her seat as he passes. "The power of perception is real. That's why, when you all go to this career fair on Friday, I want you to keep in mind what you  _perceive_ for yourselves. What you want to really see yourselves doing. Even if vampires aren't real." When he says 'vampires', he makes direct eye contact with Bonnie this time, and she feels herself swallow.  _How much does he know?_

Alaric switches gears and begins talking about assigned homework, and Bonnie feels herself starting to tune out. She's thinking about Caroline in the hospital again, and if Damon really could have been involved, when she hears Kai crunching beside her. Glancing over, she realizes with disdain that he's switched from jerky back over to pork rinds.

He notices her lingering gaze and offers her the open bag. "Pork rind?"

"Y'know, I'd rather get hit by a bus," Bonnie supplies, her lip curling at the idea of consuming the smelly pig skins.

Kai makes a sound she assumes is laughter. "S'good. You've got jokes. Elena, you want any?"

She shoots Bonnie a look that clearly reads  _W_ _hy are you talking to this guy again?_  and says, "I think I'm good, actually. Thanks."

"Your loss," the Parker witch says, shrugging. "Bet they're still a lot tastier than your weird  _vampire_ boyfriend." He whispers the word behind his hand, giving her a wink.

Elena sits forward immediately. "Don't talk about Stefan again. If we're going to make whatever this is work, you're going to need to overcome whatever backwards prejudices you have."

Kai groans, sitting back. "Alright, look- I'll leave Steven out of this as long as I don't hear anything else about Bonnie getting her head nearly popped off like a Barbie doll. Deal?" His gray-blue eyes are almost serious for a second, and Bonnie is taken aback. She'd thought he might be being antagonistic just to entertain himself in some way, but it was becoming clear to her he was still hanging onto the conversation they'd had at the party. He was trying to defend her.

In a way, it wasn't entirely unlike Grams's stance on vampires and Bonnie's involvement, even if he had a roundabout and distasteful way of expressing it. Witches just didn't seem to be a big fan of vampires- apparently even Siphoners.

"Kai, I appreciate it- I really do, but you need to leave this between me and Elena," Bonnie says finally, giving him a serious look. "If we're going to be friends, you need to take a step back."

He presses his mouth into a hard line. "Alright. It's your funeral, Bonster. Just send me an invitation and I'll be there- might even leave my pork rinds at home."

"You really need to stop with those things," she replies, still grossed out by the raw smell of them. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're in some kind of domestic relationship with them."

Kai grins, dipping his hand back into the bag. He eats far too many of them between then and the end of the period.

* * *

After school, Elena and Bonnie run some errands and pick up some gratuitous fast food to keep their mind off of what's been going on in Mystic Falls. By the time they've eaten and gotten home, it's close to seven o'clock.

"Jer, we're home," Elena calls as they close the front door behind them. Her voice echoes through the house, but there's no response. Bonnie starts to realize she can hear the sound of two people talking up the stairs and the girls exchange glances.

"Jer?" Elena calls again, and the two of them begin climbing the stairs. It turns out, the door to the younger Gilbert's bedroom is ajar, revealing him along with someone else lounging on the carpet in front of his TV.

As Elena pushes the door open further, Bonnie realizes with a jolt that the other person is Kai. He's got a controller, and the two of them are playing what looks to be Halo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena blurts, and it seems more of in surprise than hostility.

"There's this thing called video games, and sometimes we like to play them," Kai supplies sassily, and Jeremy cracks a grin behind him. His fingers are mashing the buttons eagerly, as opposed to Kai, whose nimble, ring-adorned fingers utilize the controller with a lot more calm.

"Is this about the weed?" Elena demands, seeming to come to her senses. "Because if you two are hanging out because he's your hook-up, I swear to god, Jer-"

Jeremy pauses the game, throwing the controller down, and turns to look at Elena more directly. His dark, pretty eyes have always matched his sister's in a way, Bonnie realizes. She suddenly feels awkward as Jeremy's annoyed gaze passes from Elena over to her.

"Are you serious, right now? What are you, my counselor? Even if he was here for weed, what would you do about it? Tell Jenna?" His anger directed at his sister relenting a little, his expression softens for a moment. "Besides, things are.. different. Would a washed up weed junkie be writing five-page essays for his History teacher?"

"Ellen," Kai adds, placing the controller down pointedly. "Can I call you that? You need to loosen up a little. Jeremy-Boy is trying to live his life without the ole crack of the Elena Gilbert whip."

"You two are unbelievable," she says in exasperation, but seems defeated. "If you're going with us to see Caroline, be ready in the next five minutes." She turns and leaves the room, but Bonnie hesitates.

"Pro-tip: if you're trying not to look like an ass, maybe ixnay on the 'Ellen' thing," she says to Kai, and he looks at her with gleaming, amused eyes. "Also, Jer, you need to cool it."

She leaves before they can say anything else, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The drive to the hospital is a long one. Kai insists on coming along with Jeremy, and once they're in the car, he bugs them to play the music louder until Elena caves. Bonnie was simultaneously annoyed and weirdly attracted to him- she caught him staring at her at least once with a gaze that felt almost like he was undressing her. There was something about his bizarre fixation on her that felt both weird and enticing. She was finding him in her presence more and more, and wondered what it meant for the growing dynamic between them.

The hospital is quiet for a Wednesday, and it's when they get to the front desk that they begin to notice something is up. All of the personnel seem like they're in some kind of a trance; eyes glazed, speaking mechanically. One woman is mopping the same spot on the floor repeatedly as if she's been instructed to do so.

 _It's like they've been compelled,_ Bonnie realizes suddenly.

"We're here for Caroline Forbes," Elena is saying to the red-headed nurse at her station. "Can you tell us what room she's in?"

The way the girl's head swivels to look at her is unsettling. "Caroline Forbes is in room 304, second floor."

"Uh, okay. Thanks," Elena eyes her suspiciously. As the group of them walk towards the elevator, Kai speaks first.

"Does Mystic Falls make a habit of only hiring pod people for their hospitals, or..?"

"Something's wrong," Bonnie murmurs in agreement, but refrains from saying much else because of Jeremy's presence. She knows the Salvatores had compelled him to forget Vicki's vampire death, and he still was most likely in the dark about the supernatural.

"Let's just get up to Caroline's room, make sure she's okay, and we can call Stefan, alright?" Elena suggests as the elevator dings and reveals the second floor.

"Why would we call Stefan?" Jeremy asks, suspicion clear on his face. "What do you mean 'make sure she's okay'? You're not making any sense."

"Don't- don't worry about it, Jer," she reassures, but Bonnie can see her setting her jaw nervously. She knows she's slipped up. All of this is already way too much for him not to question.

"Hate to interrupt," Kai begins,"but who is the guy who looks like he's just rolled out of the wrong side of the bed? And by that I mean, like, the  _grave_."

Then Bonnie sees him. It's Logan Fell, and he's standing at the end of the corridor, looking disheveled and manic. His dark eyes are like black holes.  _He's dead_ , she recalls, thinking about everything Elena had recounted to her.  _Damon had killed him trying to save Stefan. He's a vampire; he has to be._

"No," Elena exclaims, instinctively putting her arms out in front of Jeremy and Bonnie. "No, it can't be."

Logan grins, and it's only more apparent that he has vampiric hearing. He's walking towards them slowly, the crazed smile even creepier in the fluorescent lights of the hospital halls. "Do you know what it's like to find yourself in a shallow grave? Dig your way out of it with this  _hunger_ that's ripping you apart?" He's closer now, and Bonnie feels rooted to the spot. "I had  _everything_. A good job, a pretty girlfriend- and now? I'm this. I need to talk to Damon Salvatore." His wicked grin only grows wider. "And you're going to help me with that, Elena."

"Run," Elena cries, and they all take off. Bonnie, using her magic, throws a hand out and telepathically shoves a stray cart full of cleaning supplies to crash into him. He falls un-gracefully into a window, smashing his head through it.  _So much for Jer not seeing any magic._

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy shouts, raw fear in his eyes.

"No time to explain," she shoots back, and they all turn a corner.

Kai is the one who finds the supply closet. "Get in here," he rushes, opening it to allow the others in first. "Elena, call Stefan." When he closes the door behind him, the group is enclosed in darkness. It's quiet, except for the faint sound of Elena's phone ringing.

"Turn it down," Kai hisses, and Bonnie can vaguely see the outline of her head nodding in the dark. Her phone becomes quieter.

"We need to use magic," Bonnie whispers, and is surprised her voice doesn't shake. Vampires were the last thing she wanted to deal with at any given moment, and Logan Fell was unstable. "Kai, you need to siphon me. We need to fight back."

Stefan has picked up the phone, and Elena is whispering frantically in the background to give him their location. Bonnie can just barely make out Kai's eyes on her, but they look bigger than normal in the dark. Wordlessly, he sidles close to her, and she can feel his body heat next to hers.

When his hand snakes out and latches on her arm, she feels a rush of pain she doesn't expect. His skin feels hot against hers, and the magic feels like it's being sucked from her veins in a burning sensation. She starts to cry out but clamps down on it, knowing the noise will give them away. His gaze is boring into her, and warmth flairs in her stomach.

"Don't mind if I do," he says, and then stands.

"Kai, wait," Elena begins, but the door is already opening. The Parker witch steps out, and Bonnie follows close behind.

"Oh, there you are," Logan croons, stepping back from the bathroom door he'd been peaking inside across the hall. "You're not very good at Hide-and-Go-Seek, are you?"

Bonnie can feel her throat closing up in panic, but she tries to focus her attention on protecting her friends and herself. Vampires were going to take over Mystic Falls over her dead body. Focusing her attention on the water fountain just beside the bathroom doors, she raises a hand and feels the magic leave her as it explodes. Water is spewing everywhere, covering the ground.

"See, the thing is, I'm actually an  _expert_ at games," Kai says, tilting his head to the side. Bonnie can swear he looks like he's glowing more with her magic coursing through his system. "Bunch of little brothers and sisters, you see. It was enough to make you want to snap their little necks when they cheated. You, though- you seem more like the guy who got held back in school and ate Play-Doh because he didn't have any friends." The Siphon looks like he's relishing the moment when he flicks two fingers upwards and the water turns to fire.

The flames flicker, tearing towards Logan at an impressive speed. His smug expression quickly turns to surprise, and then his right leg is on fire.

Kai is closing his eyes, savoring the feel of the magic. He takes a deep breath, and then the windows surrounding Logan shatter, sending glass in every direction. Just as he's taking a step toward the vampire, there's a blur of color that swooshes across the room, and suddenly Logan is crumpling to the ground.

It's Stefan. He's holding a syringe that had presumably been filled with vervain, and drops it.

Bonnie releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.  _It's over. They're safe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, friends. I promise I'm still writing Bonkai-- had some work/personal stuff to take care of, so I've been super, super busy for the month of March/going into April. But I should start trying to get back on track soon (hopefully). This chapter is kinda hit or miss for me, and I wasn't a huge fan of it, but upon reading it again I guess I like it okay? Not a ton happens, but there's some Kai drooling over cheerleader Bonnie, so, like.. have fun with that. Thanks for reading and I love you (probably).

"What do you mean Logan's gone?" Bonnie demands in a low voice. "Stefan had him locked up for  _one and a half_ days and he's already escaped? Why didn't we just stake him?"

Elena looks uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other and fidgeting with the top of her cheerleader outfit. The two of them are in the middle of Friday's practice, and not having Caroline as head of their routine is far more challenging than they had anticipated. "Stefan wanted to find out if there were others. But Logan wasn't talking, and now he's escaped, and— I dunno, some nagging part of me thinks this is all Damon's fault." She re-adjusts her ponytail, her lips pressed into an annoyed line. "He's just acting..  _off_. Like he's hiding something. And it's not like Stefan has been inviting vampires in left and right, so there isn't exactly a giant pool of people who could have gotten in to let him go."

"Uh,  _hello_ , Elena? Maybe you feel like he's hiding something because he is. Damon is a snake." Her unpleasant memories with him threaten to rise to the surface, but she pushes them back for the hundredth time. "He'd do anything to get into that tomb. I'm pretty sure he'd kill us all to do it." She takes a deep breath. "The crystal is destroyed, though. There's no getting down there."

"I hope you're right," Elena murmurs, gaze downcast. "Otherwise there'll be twenty-something vampires on the loose who will probably rip all of our throats out as an appetizer."

Just as Bonnie is pondering the logistics of how many people might die with that many vampires escaped, she hears Claire call for them both from where the rest of the girls are practicing. "Bonnie, Elena? It's been almost ten minutes. Caroline wouldn't want us slacking."

"No. No, she wouldn't," Bonnie says under her breath, but moves to return to her cheerleading squad. She doesn't know what she'll do if what happened to Caroline happens to any of her other friends.

_xxxx_

"Is there, like, a reason why you haven't snapped yet and killed Elena in the middle of the night? 'Cuz I'm really not understanding," Kai is saying to Jeremy on the bleachers in front of the football field, popping pretzels into his mouth leisurely. He has his backpack propped between his black combat boots, reaching into it with a ring-adorned hand to scoop out handfuls of the snack. His jacket is black instead of jean-patterned that day, with a tee underneath it that has a raven graphic printed on the front. "I mean, she's hot, don't get me wrong. But  _man_ , does she whine. You'd think you were a newborn and she was your wet nurse."

"Dude, really?" Jeremy replies in exasperation. "Not cool. We don't talk about how 'hot' my sister is, alright?" The younger Gilbert's hair is short and freshly cut, and even Kai has to admit it's a good look for him. His previous longer hairstyle had been just downright greasy looking.

"Ohhh-kay. Whatever you say," Kai concedes, offering him some pretzels. When Jer shakes his head, Kai keeps talking. "You know who's  _not_ your sister, though? Bonnie Bennett." He says her name in a moan like he's expressing pent up sexual intent. " _Man_ , the way that short cheerleading skirt rides up and you can see her-"

Jer grins, shoving him in the shoulder hard enough to nearly knock the Parker over. "Give it a rest, would you? Bonnie is like.. my second sister. I feel like I've grown up with her." His warm doe-eyes settle on the Bennett girl down on the field, practicing with the other cheerleaders. "Is that weird?"

Kai shrugs, chewing on a pretzel thoughtfully before responding. "If you mean 'do I think it's weird' that you don't want to take her to Bone-tropolis, then yeah. It's weird, Jeremy-Boy. You're weird." He sighs wistfully, looking out at Bonnie as she performs a particularly impressive set of moves that ends in the splits. The skin of her thighs are smooth and unblemished, and he involuntarily imagines running his hands up them. Even in her cheerleading outfit, she looks like some kind of powerful witch goddess just disguised as a teenager.

"I guess so," Jer agrees quietly, looking meditative. "What if I asked her out, then?"

The complete one-eighty is sudden, and Kai isn't expecting it at all. His dark brows shoot up in surprise and his mouth forms a small 'o'. " _There it is_ ," he teases, flashing his dimples with a grin. "Even the innocent baby Gilbert isn't immune to her god tier beauty." He swallows, throat bobbing. "Are you, uh— are you sure asking her out is a good idea, though? I mean, Ellen, she would  _kill_ you. And then there's that other girl you keep talking about— the one that, like, stalks you and sniffs your underwear? What's her name again?"

"Anna," Jer supplies, looking pensive.

"Right. Anna. Does she ever.. get out? You met her in a library, right? What if she gets jealous, snaps, and then follows Bonnie home or something? It's just like my twin sister says- it's always the nerdy ones you have to watch out for." The excuse sounds lame rolling off of his tongue and he knows it. He has a strange fixation on the younger Bennett, though. It's almost like he wants Jeremy's attention to just go elsewhere so he can have her all to himself. Watching the girls on the field, his gaze flirts with Bonnie's behind as she performs one particular cartwheel that reveals the briefest flash of her undies. He feels like he's died and gone to heaven.

"She's weird," Jeremy begins, giving a sigh. It takes Kai a moment to realize he's talking about Anna and not Bonnie. "I mean, I like her, but she's just.. coming on kind of strong. I don't really know how I feel about her yet." Kai is vaguely annoyed by this; they've only been friends for a short time, but Jer always talks like he has some kind of laundry list of options to constantly choose from when it comes to women. He comes off as indecisive at worst and douchey at best. The Parker almost wants to shake him because there's nothing at all complicated about the decision- Bonnie should win out every time. Nothing can be worse than the Salvatore brothers, though, so Kai silently gives him a pass.

"Jerry,  _buddy_. Do you ever think that maybe you're the problem? I mean, no offense, but you're making it sound like you're trying to choose between a strawberry and a cherry Starburst.  _Just pick one_." Kai knows it's mean, but not only does he not care; he revels in it. As far as he's concerned, Jeremy is lucky to have him. The boy can barely decide which scent of Axe deodorant to use at any given time- how is he supposed to figure out the rest of his problems?

"You don't have to be a dick about it," the Gilbert begins, starting to stand from the bleachers. "But yeah, I guess you're right. I have to do something. I'll see you around." He's abrupt when he turns, taking the stairs two at a time. Kai looks alarmed, but doesn't make a move to follow after him. He's perfectly content with his spot up in the stands with the great Bonnie view.

"O-kay," he calls, but Jeremy barely gives him a backward glance.

_xxxx_

Much to Elena's outwardly displayed dismay, Kai is hanging out at the Gilberts' again to play more Halo when Jenna offers to give them a ride to the Mystic Falls career fair.

He doesn't really know why he's been spending so much more time with Jer than usual— he offhandedly wonders if it's because he knows Bonnie always has a decent chance of showing up at any given time. The thought is foreign; strange. He'd never much found himself caring about other people and their whereabouts. But Bonnie? She has pretty, smooth skin, and green eyes with a knowing, intelligent kind of spark. Kai thought most people he met seemed at least somewhat vapid, but not her- she could see right through anyone. Maybe even right through him.

Bonnie doesn't show up this time, though, and all three of them pile into Jenna's car with Elena taking shotgun. Kai can practically taste his own disappointment.

"Jenna, can you play Pearl Jam?" Kai begs almost excitedly, leaning over onto the dividing seat between her and Elena and throwing his arms over it. " _Pleeease_? You're an '80s baby, right?"

"Oh, boy," Jenna says, giving a defeated, yet playful sigh. "You know the  _first_ thing you don't do when you're trying to charm a lady into agreeing to something? Remind her of her dinosaur age."

"Aww, c' _mon_. It's totally your thing. Just for a little bit— the high school is like five minutes from here. Pretty please?" Kai's goading eventually pays off, because she reaches for her phone to search for Pearl Jam's greatest hits.

Soon enough, the four of them are listening to the guitar riffs of " _Even Flow_ ", and Kai is about as content as he feels he can get while sharing a vehicle with Elena Gilbert. She's mostly civil, though— only sparing him a couple of annoyed looks as he and Jenna occasionally sing rather poorly to certain parts of the song. Jeremy just shakes his head, hiding a grin.

"Eveeeeen floooooow. Thoughts arrive like  _butterfliiiiies_. Oh, he don't knowww— so he chases them aw _a_ aay," Kai fluctuates his pitch on the last word, air guitaring.

"Okay, that's it," Jenna declares, defeated. "You got me. I can't stoop to that level of mortifying embarrassment."

"He's used to it," Elena says to her aunt, making challenging eye contact with Kai as she says the words. "He's usually embarrassing himself. Right, Kai?"

"Hey, I'm only embarrassing myself because I'm in the same general vicinity of you," Kai retorts smoothly, eliciting a snort from Jeremy.

"He got ya there," the younger Gilbert smirks, and Elena shoots him a sour look.

"We're almost to the school," Elena announces, sitting back in her seat. "So maybe you guys can try acting civil once we get there. If you even know what the word means." Kai thinks this is irritatingly unfair, considering she was the one who threw the first stones in the argument.

"Oh, man," Jenna says, but her tone is good-natured. "You guys bicker more than Miranda and I did. Which is saying something, because I nearly totaled her car once in junior year of high school."

"No way," Elena says in surprise, grinning. "I've never heard this story before."

"Sure did," she replies, turning the wheel as they roll into the Mystic Falls High parking lot. "Was drunk driving like a complete dumbass and almost ran a red while coming back from a football game with Logan Fell. Juuust don't do what I did. I had about nine lives as a teenager, and I doubt you guys would be as lucky."

Kai vaguely realizes Jenna's reference to Elena and Jeremy's lack of luck might be that both of their parents are dead, but opts, for once, not to point this out. He can see the fragile mask of normalcy the Gilberts wear on a daily basis, and upsetting that for just a couple seconds of fun isn't something he's fully equipped to do.

"So, Kai," Jenna starts, her eyes meeting his in the rearview mirror. "I hear you're being tutored by Bonnie's grandmother. How is that going?"

She's pulling the Mini Cooper into a parking spot, and Elena barely waits for her to put it in park before eagerly pushing her door open to get out.

Kai answers Jenna only after filing out of the vehicle with the others. "Y'know, if you're into nutty old women with tarot cards stuffed anywhere and everywhere from the butter dish to the sock drawer, then Sheila Bennett is the tutor for you."

Jenna laughs, shaking her head. "Tarot cards, huh? I heard as much from Rudy, actually. Didn't realize she was still on that kick after all these years."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Kai asks as they cross the street and make their way up to the school's double doors. The fact that the Bennetts have somehow managed to stay under their cover as witches completely baffles him. He remembers stories about their coven being told to him as a kid.

"He's Bonnie's dad," Jeremy supplies, hands in his pockets. "He's hardly ever around, though. I think I've only seen him a handful of times, and I've known her my entire life."

"Speaking of," Elena interjects as the group crosses the threshold of the school. "Bonnie! Wait up."

Kai's gaze immediately snaps up, and he finds her standing next to what looks like the Whitemore college booth. The witch is wearing a pretty floral cardigan, high-waisted shorts and jewelry adorned with witchy crystals. Her dark hair is pretty and curled in loose ringlets, and her green eyes sparkle with warmth as Elena approaches. He swallows, trying to avert his gaze before anyone notices his fixation. It's already too late, though, because when he turns, Jeremy is shooting him an incredulous look. Kai just gives a shrug. "What? Did you just see Kanye West or something? Stop looking at me like that."

"Man, what's your deal with Bonnie?" the younger Gilbert pushes, a tentative concern written all over his face.

" _Annnnd_  that's my cue," Jenna announces, walking backwards away from them. "I'm gonna go find the drinks." Kai doesn't blame her. Listening to Jeremy Gilbert get stupidly territorial over his sister's best friend wasn't at the top of his to do list for the general day either.

"Why do you care, Jerry-boy? Because you stacked legos with her once back in the good ole diaper days?" He claps the Gilbert on the back, and the other boy gives him a continued side eye. "Have fun with your art school applications."

Disentangling himself, he saunters over to where Bonnie and Elena stand, flipping through Whitemore education pamphlets. Jeremy doesn't follow him, and when he glances over his shoulder again, he's gone.

"Bonnie," Kai nods to her in greeting, shoving his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "Elena. I guess." She makes a face at him. "What's on the, uh, Whitemore menu?" His nimble, thin fingers snag one of the booklets and turn it over to examine it.

"Well, they definitely have Speech class if you want to learn a thing or two about human interaction," Elena says with a thick layer of sarcasm, and Kai's eyes flick up towards the ceiling in faux annoyance.

"Y'know, Elena, they also have a  _time management_ class. Maybe you should take it— figure out how to waste less of my time." He flashes her a condescending, dimpled smile, tilting his head a little to one side.

Bonnie snorts, shooting them both incredulous looks. "You've both been standing here for less than ten seconds and you're already acting like preschoolers. You know this is a college-related event, right?"

Elena sighs, and Kai makes a small noise that sounds suspiciously like a mix between a laugh and a snort.

"I've gotta, uh.. go to the bathroom," Elena mutters, moving around Kai to make her way down the hall.

"Well," Bonnie breaks the brief silence with a raise of her brows. She's crossing her arms, rubbing her elbows almost nervously. The idea that she might be anxious around him in any capacity intrigues Kai. "Didn't expect you guys to come here together."

Kai shrugs. "I hang with the Gilberts for Jeremy. But even he's a giant nerd, so— you're a lot cooler, if we're being real." He seems to lean closer to her as he says it so there isn't much space left between them. His eyes lock with hers, and an unfamiliar feeling stirs in his chest at the sight of her slightly flushed cheeks.

Bonnie clears her throat, looking as if she's just realized her trance. "So.. Do you have any other plans for the night besides running off my best friend?"

The question is an innocent one, but Kai pulls his crumpled pamphlet back out of his pocket anyway and takes a look at it, flipping through the pages. "Somehow, going to school to be a dentist doesn't feel like anything but a joke when you have to worry about leading a coven of witches at the ripe age of twenty-two."

Bonnie watches him uneasily, and it dawns on him that she doesn't look the least bit surprised by this reveal.

"You know," he says, nodding.

"Grams told me," she admits, swallowing. "I— I heard about the whole Merge thing. I'm sorry— I can't imagine."

The pity in her expression confuses Kai— he's known her for almost no time at all, and she's concerned about this? Hell, he doesn't understand why anyone would be. None of his family ever has, and they've known him his entire life. The Merge is normal. The idea of he or Jo essentially dying to become the other has been normalized to him. He knows it's on the horizon, and more importantly, he knows he'll come out on top as the dominant twin. It's all that really matters.

"Don't be," he says simply, standing up straighter and crumpling the pamphlet. "I always win." His dark, steely eyes are cold— apathetic.

Bonnie looks taken aback, but before she can respond, the two of them are interrupted. Kai doesn't notice him until his hand falls on Bonnie's shoulder— he has messy, windblown hair and a frantic look on his face. It's Stefan, Elena's vampire boyfriend. The guy just can't seem to stop making dramatic entrances.

"Guys, listen to me," he begins, and Kai knows right away the news isn't going to be good news. "Damon was the one who released Logan- something about him knowing an alternate way into the tomb. He could be around here, for all we know, and he's  _dangerous_. If you see him, you need to call me immediately."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonnie says in exasperation, shooting Stefan a look. "This is exactly what I told Elena he would do. The sooner you guys stop trusting him as much as you do, the better this will be for all of us."

"He's my brother, Bonnie," is all Stefan says. His overly furrowed brows show he regrets the words even as they're out of his mouth. Kai thinks it's pathetic.

"So? Uh,  _hell-o_ , Steven? He's also, like- a vampire. Shove a stake in him and call it a night. Go get some Wendy's." Kai looks at Stefan as if this is the immediately obvious course of action.

Bonnie stifles a noise of surprise, but Stefan just looks tired. "Would you believe me if I told you I'd thought about it? Just- keep an eye out, alright? Let me know if you two see anything."

When the younger Salvatore brother retreats, Kai opens his mouth to ramble more about career night when he feels Bonnie hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Who the hell is that?" she asks, pointing.

When Kai turns, he sees Jeremy. But at his side, with her arm looped through his, is a small, pretty Asian girl wearing a pea coat. He can feel the magic radiating off of her like a beacon.

"A vampire," he says. His head tilts. "Or a witch. Hard to say, really. But I'm vibing vampire, so let's go with that."

Bonnie gives him a weird look. "How do you do that? Is it a Siphoner thing?"

Kai shrugs. "I can feel magic when it's around. If there's too much of it, I go nuts. Imagine what it's like being in the Brady Bunch family: witch edition." He sighs, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. "It's a lot like being an addict fiending for a hit." His brow twitches. "Oh, but Josie? Witch  _prodigy_. She was practically pulling rabbits from hats and getting gold stars from Papa Parker himself, all while I was in supernatural time out for slipping up and Siphoning something. Or someone." He says the last few words darkly, his gaze flitting off as if lost in thought.

Bonnie swallows, and Kai can sense her wariness growing by the second. He's used to it, though— he knows how his presence effects witches, and her reaction is no exception. "I'm.. sorry. No one should have to go through that, Kai. But, seriously, that girl with Jer—"

"—Is a vampire, and you're worried she'll be Stefano Salvatore number two?" Kai finishes for her, his eyes following Jeremy and who he assumes to be 'Anna' as they walk up to a booth for a culinary school. The girl looks so unsuspecting; dressed in plain clothes and saddled with a bag that's covered in video game themed pins. She looks like your average geek that might hang out in a game store playing  _Dungeons & Dragons _on the weekends.

"Hey, have you guys seen Logan?" Jenna asks, appearing from behind them and causing Bonnie to nearly jump out of her skin. "He just randomly showed up while I was talking to Jer's art teacher, and I'm trying to play that whole 'avoid-crazy-ex-at-public-event' game."

"Oh my god," Bonnie says in a slow horror. She swallows, rubbing her temple. "Listen, Jenna— if you see him, don't go anywhere near him. I need you to do that for me. He's— he's been acting weird tonight."

"Ohhhkay," Jenna agrees slowly, a confused grin on her lips. "Weird how? Like, slipping roofies weird? Or just being a sleaze ball weird? 'Cuz that's kind of Logan's  _thing_ _,_ if you catch my drift."

Kai privately wonders why everything in Mystic Falls has to be so dramatic on a day-to-day basis. He figures he'll bite. "Bonnie, didn't you want to see some marine biologist thing over by our History classroom?" He's just spitballing, but Jenna doesn't seem to catch on.

"Yes! Exactly," Bonnie agrees, nodding. "Sorry, Jenna, I, uh— gotta go. They're packing up over there soon, so.."

"No worries," Jenna gives her a thin smile, a playful spark in her eyes. "You guys hop to it. I have to play 'responsible guardian' for Jeremy and say hi to his girlfriend, so."

When the two of them bid their goodbyes and start making off, Bonnie seizes Kai's forearm and immediately starts dragging him to the backdoor that leads out to the school field. "I don't know if Stefan is gone yet, but we need to call him, like  _now_."

The cool night air feels good on Kai's cheeks, and for a moment he's caught up in the feeling of Bonnie just pulling him along, her fingers riding his jacket up and wrapped around the skin of his forearm. He could siphon her if he really wanted to, he realizes. But he doesn't. He watches her determined stalk with a soft smile playing at his lips, and he's so wrapped up in her that he almost doesn't notice it. The body.

There are a pair of feet protruding from behind a bush, and the shoes look suspiciously familiar. "Bonnie..," he begins, shaking her grasp off and nodding in the direction of the brush.

"No," she exhales, edging towards it. "It can't be."

As Kai approaches, he gets a full view. It's Logan Fell, staked completely through the heart.


End file.
